


【团兵】窥浴

by acerea16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 不道德描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerea16/pseuds/acerea16
Summary: 史密斯少爷无意中发现了家里的女仆的秘密……
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 28





	【团兵】窥浴

那是很多很多年前的一个晚上。

小埃尔文总觉得那个夜晚不很太平，心里惴惴的，像是感到什么骇人的东西正匍匐在窗外不怀好意地盯着他。

窗户没关严实，风一阵一阵地鼓起窗前的纱帘。他用被子裹紧全身，只露一双眼睛偷偷地向窗户望去，月光白森森地顺着窗帘和地板的缝隙溜进屋内。 

他觉得那片惨白的角落有些骇人。

窗帘正伴着风轻轻拂动，他紧张地盯着那一小片被月光照亮的区域，那里连同着外界，危险正顺着打开的窗户爬进卧室。

风力突然加大，这一次直吹得窗帘向屋内招摇，仿佛一条带穗儿的手，要去勾床上的男孩。

埃尔文害怕了，他觉得窗帘后一定有什么东西在窥视着他。下一次窗帘被风掀起时，一定能在地板上那片白色的月光里看到一双脚。接下来就会有模模糊糊的黑色影子附在白色窗帘上，一双冷冷的眼睛死死地盯着他，窥视着，暗算着……

心跳如擂鼓，得赶紧去叫里维！

他猛地翻下床，憋住气——连呼吸都会暴露他的恐惧——直直地跑向走廊尽头，那里是佣人的房间，前不久那里才住进一位新来的女佣。

大理石的地砖有些冷，寒意从脚底一直往上窜，恐惧促使着埃尔文向前奔跑，直指那扇虚掩的房门。

里维在里面。

他终于停在了房门口。房间里亮着蜡烛，烛光带着暖意从门缝里伸出手，安慰着这个被想象吓坏的男孩。

埃尔文这才松开了喉管，大口大口地呼气，吸气。

汗如雨下。

喘了几下，才发觉在心头盘旋不去的恐怖竟然无影无踪：大抵是经过一番跋涉，已经反应过来刚才所想不过是脑中邪典故事作祟，真要声张出去会在女仆面前失了面子，被唤作胆小鬼也说不定。

埃尔文觉得无聊，转身准备回去，就在这时他听到屋里传来水声流动的声音。

准备抬起的脚又放回原处。

他盯着门缝，淅淅沥沥的声音，竟然头一次发觉水声也可以如此……旖旎。

新来的那个女仆，正在洗澡吧，不知道那长裙下的身体是怎样的呢……

埃尔文轻轻地把小脸向门缝压过去：他在书里读过，他想象着像牛奶一般洁白的身体，柔软地耸立的乳房，丰腴而富有弹性的大腿内侧。

不自觉地做了一下吞咽动作，尽管口腔里什么都没有。

然后，他看到了。

他看到是一具修长纤瘦的身体，和他脑海里的一团丰腴大相径庭，绷紧的小腿肌肉，从腓骨向上延伸，和大腿起到好处地相接。再往上，未着寸缕的股间，一从被水打湿的毛发里，他看到的是……

里维侧身对着门口，从地上的木桶里舀出洁净的水，再浇在身体上，这是每天例行的清洁。

他对门外的状况一无所知。

埃尔文吓得后退了一步。

新来的女仆……不对，他不是女仆！

里维的身上有着和他一模一样的东西，他绝对没有看错。

埃尔文想要赶紧逃走，可是脚底却像生根似的。与其说是脚，倒不如说是他的眼睛，那双眼睛无论如何都无法从面前那具和他一样同为雄性的身体上移开。

他再一次屏住了呼吸，睁大了双眼，仿佛年幼无知却又洞悉一切般贪婪地窥视着，那一具毫无防备的肉体。

里维的，他的女仆的肉体。

他看着晶莹的水流顺着里维的发梢流到肩膀，再从肩胛骨的悬崖上落下，砸在翘起的臀部上，他专心地看着，想象着自己是那一股水流。

时间仿佛静止了一般，小小的埃尔文的世界里只剩下了里维和正在窥浴的自己。

如果不是地砖的冰冷提醒了他，埃尔文不知道自己还要在这条窄窄的门缝边看多久。

仿佛一条蛇从脚心爬过后背，埃尔文不由得一哆嗦，身体略微一动，房门便被扰动，发出吱呀一声。

埃尔文赶在里维回头之前消失在了门缝外。他跑得那么快，比来的时候还要快。懊悔和罪恶瞬间涌进他的内心，他觉得脸在发烧，口中干渴，裤子也勒得难受。逃命似的跑回了房间，将房门关好，才发现已经浑身脱力，顺势跌坐在地上。

半是羞愧半是好奇地偷偷摸摸地去摸下身那让他觉得异样的物体，竟不知何时那里已经沾满了白色的液体，粘稠的，挂在手指尖。

他喘着气，望着指尖被扯出的银丝，想起的却是里维胸前被冷水揉搓出的一片殷红。

“都怪你打开了我窥视欲的开关。”埃尔文向前重重地顶弄，惹得身下的人发出一声痛苦而欢愉的呜咽。

“变……变态……你居然从十二岁就开始偷看别人洗澡……你这个……坏东西……”里维被干得气喘吁吁，红着一双眼眶，连骂人都没了分量。

“可是我只偷看你，我没看过其他任何人。我只喜欢你，里维。”埃尔文将里维的身体翻折过来，那具身体的柔软和他无数次想象中的一模一样。他扳过他的脸，舌头顺着半张的嘴滑进去，吮吸，舔舐，犹如含着蜜糖一般在齿间流连辗转。

他喜欢十二岁的那个夜晚，那个晚上他第一次拥有了秘密，但他更喜欢现在十八岁的自己，那个多年前懊丧的窥浴的孩子如今终于长成了大人。

他开始蛮横地顶撞他，像是要把多年来郁结在心头的一点肮脏秘密堂而皇之地合理化，虽然他知道那根本就是多余：就连里维自己本身都不介意，他早就知道的，里维早晚会是他的，从他每一次给他穿上衬衣里，从他看向他的眼神里，他就知道史密斯家漂亮能干的女仆早晚会是他的。他窥视着他，正如孩童窥视生日前夕在地下室藏好的礼物。

“我喜欢里维，里维也喜欢我对不对？”倾下身子，用手臂环住他的上身，额头亲昵地贴着身下人微微出汗的前额。

“喜欢……喜欢个鬼……从今以后，不许再偷看我洗澡……”

口是心非，连自己的性别都要遮掩，更别说在床上能讲出什么坦率的情话。埃尔文一副全懂了的样子，低头在里维脸上啄了一个吻：“悉听尊便。”

反正以后共浴的机会多得是，到时候就是名正言顺地欣赏，怎么能说是偷看。

想到这里埃尔文不禁笑了。

“你笑什么？又在想什么下流的事情，说！” 里维缠住埃尔文，不依不饶地逼问。

end


End file.
